Man of Many Friends
by Dee Grainger
Summary: Trampas has a new lady friend, named Millie. The church picnic is the perfect place to introduce her to his friends.


The eves were dripping after a sudden down pour and every inch of dry grass finally got a drink. It's a dark dreary morning at Shiloh, but they sure welcome the early morning rain. This dry spell is beginning to take its toll.

The Virginian looks toward the sky as he departs the bunkhouse with his sidekick Trampas, "Reckon, this will keep the dust down for a spell. We sure do need it."

Trampas chuckles, "Yeah, it ought to. If it had rained much harder likely would have kept the dust down in the bunkhouse, too. Guess we better fix that hole in the roof one of these days."

The foreman nods his head, "You think you could handle the job? No time like the present. Enough of that one of these days, stuff. It would mean picking up supplies in Medicine Bow, you know. Might even have time to take that new lady you meant to lunch if you like."

Trampas shakes his head, "Well, ya know I don't like heights much, but I'll be glad to fetch the supplies. Besides might better have one of your less valuable hands doing that job, don't ya think?"

The foreman laughs, "Yes, tell her I said hello, will ya?"

Later at the hotel dining hall, Trampas is entertaining his new lady friend Millie. With a sparkle in his eyes and a bright white smile he brings on his charm. "I sure hope you like it here. I plan to see more of ya if ya don't mind, Millie. You sure are nice to talk to and mighty pretty."

Millie blushes, "My, Trampas, how you talk."

He smiles at her, "Sure hope you can come to the picnic they're having at the church Sunday afternoon. The Grainger's are roasting a whole steer for the doings. Guess you could get acquainted with Liz and her Aunt Holly. I know you'll like them."

Millie shakes her head at him. "I thought you knew. I already meant Liz when the Virginian brought her into town last week to pick out some new riding boots. They bragged you up big time. I'd say they think you're something special."

He grins, "What did they say? I bet they told you what a good cowhand I am and how the ranch can't do without me. Aye, did they say that?"

She laughs, "They said something like that and more. Darling, they told me to hang on tight to you cause the girls flock around you like pigeons at a feed store."

He turns three shades of red, "Well, that wasn't very nice of them to tell you that. I promise ya Millie I only keep one gal at a time by my side. Reckon you'll notice when I take you to the picnic."

Meanwhile back at Shiloh the Virginian is enjoying a cup of coffee with the Grainger's as they finish their lunch. He grins at Elizabeth and says, "I sent Trampas after supplies for the bunkhouse roof. He plans on meeting Millie for lunch."

Elizabeth looks at him, "I'm not sure we should have told her how much a lady's man he is. This could be the one, you know?"

Clay laughs, "You told her Trampas is a lady's man? He might be upset with the two of you telling that and can't say as I'd blame him none."

Holly pours them more coffee, "I hope he invites her to the church picnic. I haven't meant her yet, but hear she is very nice. Not as blemished as some of the women he dates. Yes, dear you are right. This could be the one."

Clay and the Virginian look at each other and chuckle, thinking about how the ladies seem to be quite the matchmakers. The Virginian sits his cup down and heads out the door.

A big commotion is going on at the corral. The cowhands are loud and are cheering and laughing. Jim Horn is trying desperately to stand up and get to his horse to the opposite side of the corral. He keeps falling down in the mud, slipping and sliding. Finally he is able to get his startled horse to come to him and he rides him to the gate. "Easy, boy, easy it's okay. Guess I do look strange to ya."

The Virginian shakes his head, "Keep them out of there for awhile until it dries out some."

Trampas is getting closer to the bunkhouse with the supply wagon. He reaches it about the time Jim is tying his horse to the hitching post. "Yoo, how did you get so muddy? Looks like you and your horse could use a bath."

Jim shakes his head, "Take a gander at the corral and you'll see. Boss said to keep them out of there until it dries out. Hey! You gonna be fixing the roof?"

Trampas said, "Not me, I only went for supplies."

The next day a couple of cowhands are working on the bunkhouse roof. They throw off old boards from the roof and tack on new ones as some of the other men begin to prepare a freshly butchered steer near the smoke house for the Sunday picnic.

Jim motions for Trampas to come help with the meat. "We need to get a good bed of coals and keep this turning constantly for a couple days or it won't be done on time for the picnic. Mrs. Grainger told me I can be in charge of it and pick me a couple helpers so as we can take turns like we do out on the range." Then he laughs, "Only I reckon this one won't stray off."

Trampas says, "Yeah it won't stray off if a coyote or wolf or something leaves it be."

Jim looks at him, "Seriously? Heck with a fire going it ain't going to draw in any varmints. I doubt it will. At least, not so close as we are to the buildings, will it?" Trampas had raised some doubts in Jim now.

Trampas asks, "Why we cooking it here and not near the church? Seems like if it's by the church it would be staying warm until we eat it"

Jim says, "I wondered about that, but Mrs. Grainger says we keep the mess here and we're not doing damage to the church yard, besides we already got a pit here all built. They can warm it up with the cook stove at the preacher's house I reckon."

Trampas says, "Who is tending this tomorrow while we are out on the range? You know we can't take off right now until we get them off the shared section."

Jim nods, "Mrs. Grainger already asked Burt to do it, seeing he is the only one that stays here all the time. I'm glad he can still do handyman stuff the poor guy. It would break his heart if he thought he couldn't."

Trampas agree, "Yeah, I know. I'm glad they hired him to do the odd jobs. It frees us up for more important things."

The next morning all the cowhands are out tending the cattle. Burt makes sure to keep the fire going under the roasting beef and turns it over and over again. Elizabeth comes in from her ride and gets off her horse. She calls to Burt, "Is the corral dry enough to put my mare in there yet?"

Burt nods, "Go ahead the boys have been letting theirs in it. Mud is nearly gone now."

She leads her horse into the corral and walks up to help Burt. Burt hands her his apron and the dipper he has been using to baste the beef. Burt said "I'll see your horse gets some grain and I'll tend to the milk cow. You sure you want to do this? I won't be long."

Elizabeth says, "I don't mind. Nearly done isn't it? We plan to haul it in before we go to church services in the morning."

Burt looks at her, "Yes, it should be. Guess we'll see when we start carving it."

Early the next morning the beef is carved off the bone and placed in several large roaster pans. They place them on the back of a wagon and cover them with some heavy quilts and burlap bags. Everyone helps get the spread ready to be delivered for the feast. Holly and Elizabeth have been busy placing plenty of bread rolls and a chocolate cake into a wooden box to take along. It smelled like a well stocked chuck wagon.

Holly says to Elizabeth, "Come dear, we'll get ready for church."

Shiloh is attending this affair in style. Clay wearing his stunning grey hat and matching suit coat quickly turns himself around in front of his wife. "What do you think? Do I pass the dress inspection?" He winks at her.

Holly twirls herself around, "You sure are a dashing fellow. What do you think of this outfit?"

Clay nods with approval. "Very nice. We best, be going. Elizabeth and the boys are waiting on us."

Hardly a caravan, but with a couple wagons, the surrey and a few of the cowhands on horseback made them look very much like a parade heading to town. Jim and Burt occupy a wagon of food while Harper and Dick escort a second one which has hay spread in the bottom to take the kids on a hayride after the picnic. The Virginian handles the reigns of the surrey and Trampas travels near the rear on horseback along with Beldon to keep an eye out for any hungry animals that might be a threat to them getting their beef to the church. One can never be too careful in this part of the country, that is still leaning toward the wild side.

Trampas rides up aside of Harper, "Did you remember to grease the wheels on the wagon Jim is driving? It was starting to squeak when I used it last."

Harper says, "No, I didn't grease it. Hadn't noticed it squeak any. Thought you probably already greased her."

Trampas shakes his head, "No I didn't grease her."

Jim turns towards his coworkers. "It don't seem to act dry, Trampas. You sure you weren't hearing things?"

No more is said about the wagon needing the wheels greased. All is well until they get less than half a mile from the church. Then the squeaking begins.

The Virginian stops the surrey as he holds up his arm to stop those behind him. He walks back to the food wagon. He scratches his head, "We'll have to put the food on the hay wagon. One of you will have to come back with some grease."

Hay wagons with hay aren't exactly the right thing to haul food on. By the time they got to the church, hay was on everything. Holly was so embarrassed as she tries to wipe every roaster clean before her friends see it.

Jim looks at her, "Mrs. Grainger, you don't fret none. Go in the church and we'll get this in the preacher's house for ya. And we'll go get the other wagon right after Sunday meeting is over if we can get some axle grease somewhere, don't reckon the store is open, but might get some at the stable."

The Virginian takes Elizabeth's arm and escorts her toward the church behind her Aunt and Uncle. "Now Miss Grainger, let's see if we can manage to get these fine lady's of the church to spread some gossip." He brushes hay off her shawl and the front of his jacket catching the eyes of two of Medicine Bow's busy buddies.

Elizabeth giggles, "I can't believe you said that, but they will talk. Listen and see how fast it gets back to us."

After church the tables are set with a feast. Burt and Beldon help with serving the beef and Jim and Harper go after the abandon wagon.

Trampas introduces his new lady friend to everyone. "Millie, this is Mr. & Mrs. Grainger."

Millie smiles, "Nice to meet you. Mrs. Grainger, Trampas has told me so many nice things about you. Mostly about how you are such a good cook. Maybe you can give me some cooking lessons sometime."

Holly looks at Trampas, "Thank you for the compliments. You be sure to get your share of the chocolate cake. I do hope not much hay got stuck to it."

Trampas laughs, "Not much got stuck to it. I think I'll get me a sliver right now before it's gone."

Elizabeth is at the table serving cake with her friend, Thelma. Thelma smiles at Millie as she guides Trampas in her direction.

Thelma teases, "Awe, Trampas, you getting Millie acquainted with all your friends?"

Trampas winks at her as he picks up a plate of cake, "Yoo, I'm trying too. She ain't been acquainted with many of them."

Elizabeth chuckles, "She soon will be, here comes the Virginian with a couple of your friends now,"

The Virginian walks toward them with a lady on each arm, "How's the food holding out Liz? Everyone get a slice of that cake? Gina and May would like a sliver."

Trampas smiles, "Howdy ladies, we saved you some."

Millie looks at the Virginian and then at Elizabeth and says, "I don't care what the rest say, I got me a sweetheart here. And I don't mind leftovers. I'll be at Shiloh tomorrow with bells on."

The hayride was a great success, Jim and Harper had made it back with the other wagon just in time to join the festivities. All was well.

The next day as the noon dinner bell rings, Trampas enters the bunkhouse. The Virginian suggest that he should at least comb his hair before Millie gets there.

Trampas laughs, "Oh, you didn't really think she was coming for dinner, did ya? Geez, I didn't. I thought she was referring to me as the leftovers."

The Virginian smiles, "Well, that could be, but she was with Elizabeth a little bit ago and I'm pretty sure she said she was eating with the boys. Namely us would be my guess."

Trampas rushes to open the door when he hears Elizabeth and Millie coming close. "My, that cake looks good. Thought we ate it all."

Millie said, "We did. Holly and Elizabeth showed me how to make one. I hope it's as good as theirs. You guys are about to sample my first cake."

After filling up on beef and beans the guys can't wait to sink their teeth into Millie's cake. Beldon takes a big bite and begins to cough and gag. He runs for a drink of water.

Millie cries, "No, it can't be that bad."

Elizabeth screams at Beldon, "How could you pull a prank like that? See how upset Millie is? I know there is nothing wrong with her cake."

Beldon goes, "Cake is great, I forgot to spit out my chew."

Everyone laughs. Millie is getting to know Trampas's friends well.


End file.
